walfasfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoko
Aoko, sometimes nicknamed "Aoko the Neko", is a Walfas character created by Mr-Wang, via KirbyM's Create.swf program. She is a catgirl of rather low intelligence, though she possesses great power and strength. Concept Name Mr. Wang admits that of all the characters he's named on Walfas, Aoko's required the least amount of effort. Aoko's name means "Blue Child" simply because Aoko happens to wear blue. She lacks a surname, as she has no memory of her past. However, Mr. Wang also states that Aoko is perhaps a nickname and not her actual true name. If this is the case, then her real name is shrouded in mystery. Appearance Aoko sports long black, almost grey hair. She wears an odd uniform-like outfit, consisting of a blue vest, tie, and skirt. Her shirt has some rather oddly designed sleeves, looking rather frilly and out of place with the rest of her outfit. As a catgirl, Aoko has a pair of black cat ears atop her head, as well as a pair of cat tails. Physically speaking, Aoko comes off looking like a Bakeneko, since she has two tails, just like Chen. Personality Aoko's defining trait seems to be her seemingly very low intelligence. This stupidity showed when she was conversing with Cirno, another resident idiot in the Touhou Universe. Aoko apparently didn't know what an "IQ" was, and she thought that 27 would've been a number of high intelligence. She seems to have an odd fixation on that number. By the end of this conversation, even Cirno is baffled by Aoko's lack of intelligence, though she herself feels she had outsmarted Cirno by saying the fairy's intelligence was ⑨. Aoko's rather dimwitted and gullible, prone to manipulation by whatever being of high intelligence wishes, but she's highly unpredictable in what she does. She's not aware of her own power apparently, and she might let it off at a moments notice without thought. Aoko is immediately a friend to all cats and cat youkai, but she tries to seek friendship with whomever she can. She has a good heart, and would never maliciously attack anyone (that doesn't stop her if her powers accidentally act up). Aoko is noted as "very hard to piss off", but she won't hold back if she's brought into a fight. That said, it's still anyone's guess if her powers work for her or against in a particular battle. Aoko apparently likes originality and creativity, and has a strong dislike of boring things and cliches. Aoko has no home, no past, and no brains, but she's perfectly fine with that and she lives out her life traveling Gensokyo quite contently. Relationships 'Yakumo Household '- While not elaborated on, Aoko, as a friend of cats, is naturally an ally of the Bakeneko Shikigami, Chen. The two don't get much time to interact with each other, though they seem to play in catlike manners, sometimes even participating in catfights for no apparent reason (pun not intended). Chen is arguably Aoko's best friend in Gensokyo. Together, they killed Nazrin in Aoko's comic bio, cheering for their victory. Mr. Wang also says that when Ran Yakumo desperately needs a break, she asks Aoko to do some of the work Yukari piles for her. Aoko always accepts the request and surprisingly, she is competent at this work, no matter the complexity, leaving wonders as to how dumb she really is. Yukari herself is actually wary of Aoko, due to the catgirl's constant fluctuation in power. If fate decreed it, Aoko herself could become more powerful than Yukari for a day. But for the most part, Yukari is often playful with Aoko, and treats her like a sort of pet. 'Cirno '- Aoko seems to think her relationship with Cirno, a fellow Baka, is all swell and good, though Cirno herself has taken a disliking to Aoko due to the catgril thinking she outsmarted Cirno and called the fairy dumb. Cirno is thankful that she frequents Misty Lake quite a bit, since Aoko doesn't like lakes and other bodies of water. Trivia *Aoko's species is listed as unknown, because while she's a catgirl, there's no telling what kind of cat she is. It's rumored that she's either a Bakeneko, like Chen, or in fact a Blaze Cat, like Orin. *One rumor in Gensokyo as to Aoko's past is that she was formerly a pet owned by Satori, and somehow wandered out into the upper worlds as a kitten. *Her powers have been noted to vary greatly, from "losing to Chen in a Danmaku battle" to "beating Flandre in a fist-fight." *She apparently has the ability to break the fourth wall. Category:Mr-Wang Category:Felines